Prime Minister Honest
Honest, also known as Prime Minister Honest, the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the true main antagonist on the anime'' Akame Ga Kill!''. He is the Prime Minister of the Empire and himself seized control over the Empire while the Emperor is a child. He manipulates Emperor Makoto for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. History It is stated that Emperor Makoto only won the battle of succession due to the Prime Minister's influence and planning. The Prime Minister before him was Chouri, a man that was a kindhearted but strong willed and a strong adviser to the former emperor, who desired to return to the capital to stop the decline of the empire. When the Prime Minister became aware of this, he had Esdeath's force's (The Three Beasts') tasked to kill him. He is known to have one son, and he is also known to have one blood relative named Iwokura, who was killed by Night Raid. Personality Honest is a heartless, cruel and sadistic human being. He is pleased to mentally abuse people with the power he has, and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life. In nearly every scene he appears in, he is always seen gorging himself on food with little care for his table-manners. Honest appears to be a rich supremacist who thinks he is above everyone else. He is able to commit any atrocity possible, in order for him to get a higher power. On the surface, he is a quiet man and appears to be gentle and soft-spoken in almost all his interactions with the young emperor. However, behind the mask of man who appears to be responsible, hides a demon who shows no sympathy for any human in the world. He does not regret anything cruel in what he does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve his goals of getting more power over the country. He also shows a like of the psychological suffering of people, making them feel like nothing and making them fear him. Honest always hides his facial expressions when he speaks of something that can make a person be intimidated by fear and always hides the true monster that he is behind his jolly facade. Appearance He is a big and old man with a demonic and frightening appearance, he appears to be 50 years old with yellow skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, he has a long white beard that extends until him abdomen, he's got a nasty and scary smile when he is always plotting something against someone. He wears a pair of brown boots that resembles the shoes of Ages, with a dark green shirt that goes up his legs with a belt below his belly and short pants which is also dark green and come into his shoes and he also wears a gray coat with some hair of the animals in his neck, resembling a bourgeois. Gallery HonestAKl.png Primeministerh.jpg HonestAKl1.png HonestAKl12.png Honest6.png akame-ga-kill-0311.jpg nakame_ga_kill_044_024_psy.jpg Honest's_Heartlessness.png|Syura's dead? ...Oh, well. 804228-akame ga kill 20 large 02.jpg 640px-Leone_kills_Honest.png|Honest killed by Leone Prime Minister Honest.png 793270-akame ga kill 14 large 32.jpg 791817-akame ga kill 13 large 01.jpg 775486-prime minister.png 793267-akame_ga_kill___14___large_29.jpg 807176-akame_ga_kill___22___large_10.jpg HE GOT A GUN!.png Honest_scared_look.jpg Videos Category:Dictator Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Addicts Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmonger Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slanderers Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fearmongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Crime Lord Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Judges Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Killjoy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Social Darwinists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Slaveholders Category:Evil Ruler Category:Supervillains Category:Old Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fascists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Bigger Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Living Villains Category:Cheater Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppression Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity